Pirates of The Caribbean 3: Abyss of The Triangle
by Sakura793
Summary: More than one triangle located here matey's, picking up where Dead Man's Chest left off and taking you to save Jack with all the beloved characters from the movies. Elizabeth's heart is drawn between two men, Jack and the Black Pearl to be rescued, Danger
1. Chapter 1 Unsettled Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies, or anything else relating to Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: I had a lot of fun watching the newest movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and I thought I would dote on that by writing an awesome continuation, like a 3rd movie. If you know me for my other writing on National Treasure you'll find I'm very detailed in my writing and I take things seriously, especially characters which are the main part of any story. Although, I haven't continued my National Treasure story lately I fully plan to finish this story to its full potential and I hope you come along for the ride. Welcome aboard, Matey!

Chapter 1: Unsettled Decisions

There he was, the man that was suppose to be dead was now standing in front of them, looking as new and undead as he was before cursed. The looks upon Will and Elizabeth were of the most terrified being that this was the man that would help them bring back Jack Sparrow, the man that shot and killed him.

"So what of the _Black Pearl_?" Barbossa laughed loudly edging closer to the group, finishing up his green apple as he furiously bit a large chunk out with his rotten teeth.

Elizabeth was the first to step forward, willingly, to tell of the ship's demise, "Captain Jack Sparrow has _regrettably_ gone down with his ship."

Barbossa came towards her, looking her straight in the eye like he was able to read her face and see what she had done, "Has he now?" he asked in a whisper, narrowing his eyes a little more as she stared back.

Tia Dalma smirked at the scene, pushing Elizabeth aside and taking her place in front of him, "They want your help in bringing both the Captain and his ship back."

"What's in it for me? Why should I help a man that killed me?" Barbossa shot back, looking at the crew of sailors along with Will and Elizabeth.

"_The Black Pearl_." Will said, hoping to negotiate the situation in order to gain Barbossa's help.

"Agreed" Barbossa said greedily barring his teeth in an evil smirk.

That night the bayou and everything around it was as quiet and still as the wind that had stopped blowing. It was as though everything was dead, or at least to Elizabeth who sat on the steps of Tia Dalma's hut and looked out at the sea, hidden behind a few trees of the island. A few times she believed she saw the _Black Pearl _coming towards the island but found it only to be a trick of the mind.

_I feel as though I've done something very wrong…is protecting myself and the man that I love wrong? Or is it that I feel as though I've lost something that I threw away? _Elizabeth's mind was racing with different emotions that she hadn't realized she had. Before she was able to notice that she was no longer alone, Tia Dalma joined her.

"In such trying times you'd believe to find those that are in love together. Is there any reason to believe that you are wavering in your feelings for a one, William Turner, with another, Jack Sparrow?" Tia asked curiously.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, and I still love Will and are to be married to him shortly." Elizabeth replied, seemingly offended by Tia's remarks.

"Then why aren't you with William, child? She shot back at Elizabeth, "You have a lot of pride, child, and if you are gonna keep it don't let it interfere with your heart."

_Is that what I'm doing? Letting my pride to be with a man of clear devotion and love get in the way of my wild temptations to be with a man who acts clearly on wit and impulses. Do I really feel that way about Jack? _Elizabeth's fingertips quickly reached her lips as she recalled Jack's kiss only moments before his ship and him disappeared beneath the ocean.

"That's the rub girl. You've got a choice to make, maybe not now, but clearly in the near future." Tia replied, placing a small trinket in Elizabeth's palm, "Remember, there are two courses in life, the good and bad. Whichever path you choose depends on those you are with. It's the same in Chinese history with the tellings of ying and yang. One side balances out the other." After these few small words of wisdom Tia got up quickly and left, hoping she had instilled a bit of knowledge to rest Elizabeth's mind.

Once Tia was completely gone from her sight she took a glance at the trinket, it was a small blue sapphire necklace with gold encrusted around the edges, something she hadn't seen since the times at home in Port Royale as gifts her father would give her periodically.

At another part of the hut, William was contemplating exactly what he witnessed as he and the crew had abandoned ship, his glance of Elizabeth and Jack passionately kissing. _She's not involved with him, that's all I have to keep telling myself…but than, why was she so delighted to join in on bringing Jack back? Why than help the man that sent me to my death aboard Davy Jone's ship? Why? _William thought, sitting on a cot with his head in his hands. _I wonder if she even still loves me…_

That night every member staying at Tia's hut was quiet, unable to cope with the fact that Jack might be dead, unable to rescue, or beyond their help. A few other issues played in their minds as well, depending on who they were and what their business was with him. It would not be so easy the next day.

The next morning, Barbossa was the first awake talking to Tia as she was fiddling with some shrunken heads and other voodoo propaganda. The rest of the crew, including Elizabeth and William, join in shortly after.

"Now, since what we're going after is the _Black Pearl_ we're going to need a ship for transport." Barbossa announced, "Anyone here know where we can obtain one?"

"There be one on the other side of the island, abandoned by some….travelers." Tia replied, picking up a shrunken head, looking at it, and looking back at the group smirking.

"What is our heading? Where do we start?" Mr. Gibb's spoke up for the first time since they arrived there.

"We're sailing to the triangle." The Captain replied grinning.

Mr. Gibb's eyes lit up and he dared not to speak another word. The crew took this as a sign to do the same, but apparently neither Will, nor Elizabeth understood.

"Triangle?" They both said at once, questionably.

"The place where neither man, nor ship, can survive unless the great waters allow your pass." Tia stated, sending shivers up and down the spines of the crewmen.

"It's the place you'll be able to meet the Kraken face to face without actually diving below the sea." Barbossa added.

"How do we know that's where Jack is?" Gibb's asked, holding his ground.

"Tia told me it's likely Jack was taken down to the depths of the ocean, however, the Kraken would not let his prey go so easily. Being that its Jack we're talking about I know he's alive and if we're going to start looking anywhere it's in the belly of the blasted beast. This will also be the easiest way to get my ship back, if it's still intact." Barbossa explained.

_The whole crew will be at risk this way….and it's my fault. _"Are you sure there is no other way?" Elizabeth asked, hoping for another solution.

"Unless you're willing to feed yourself to the monster _Ms. Turner_, this is the way we'll be doing it." The Captain answered back, turning away from Elizabeth.

It had suddenly occurred to her that Barbossa knew more than what he had before in his previous life, that he had been enlightened with all the information to bring him up to speed. What gave her this notion was the way he had said 'Ms. Turner' and turned away.

"To the bloody ship!" Barbossa announced as everyone started out of the bayou to go through the treacherous jungle to the ship. A few crewman were carrying barrels, of which, Elizabeth figured to be food and other goods. As they got further away from the hut William came up behind Elizabeth as he had made sure the crew was far ahead.

"I thought you'd come to me last night." William said, trying to keep the anger out of his tone while also trying to avoid tree branches appearing all around them because there was no path.

Unable to think of a decent reason she answered with the first thing that came to mind, "I was tired."

"Being up late talking with Tia Dalma can be quite tiring I guess." William replied, this time unable to keep the anger out of his tone.

"I was thinking, talking to her about everything that happened." Elizabeth responded, unsure if the truth of Jack's demise was to be shared.

"I was worried about you, Elizabeth; you can come to me with your problems and your worries. Aren't we to be married soon?"

Her eyes began to glisten as tears started to appear, but she held them back, "I sent Jack to his grave, Will, how do you think I feel?"

This response made Will confused, "I thought you said he wanted to stay behind with his ship."

"I…kissed him, forcing him against the mainmast when he least expected it and chaining him to the mast itself I told him I wasn't sorry and that I had done it because the Kraken wasn't after us, it was after him. I told him one day our curiosity would get the better of us, and that we would change our ways, if only for a short period. I sent him to his death, Will, could I feel any better about that?"

He quickly gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "And your feelings for me? Have they changed?"

"I still love you Will, forever and always…." _But, does that mean I'll stay with you…I cannot say…yet. _

The hug deepened into a kiss and before they knew it they had stopped to finish the kiss before continuing on with the crew.

In Elizabeth's mind something was missing from the kiss, she felt as though a connection was no longer present. She felt like she was kissing the wrong man, kissing Norrington. Was Jack really who she was in love with? Or was it a trick of the mind and that she was really in love with the man who she was to marry before all this had occurred? Her mind continued to race as the rest of the jungle walk was quiet.

Will expected her silence was involved with the facts she had just shared with him, while in reality, she was deciding his fate in her heart.

Once they had reached the ship they realized it would be a few hours before they could depart. A few repairs were to be made to the mast and the sails, while loading of supplies and goods were also to be taken care of. While the men did what they could in order to secure the ship for sailing, Elizabeth went below decks with Mr. Gibb's to check the seaworthy state of the hull.

"If you don't mind me asking Elizabeth, what was the lip-locking I happened to notice while we were abandoning the Pearl?" he asked her, questionably.

"You noticed that?" she asked, alarmed. "Do the other men know?"

"I did notice, but no, the crewmen don't know. What exactly happened?"

"I suppose you should know." Elizabeth replied, telling him what she had allegedly done to Jack.

"Take no shame Elizabeth." Gibb's replied, "You did what you had to do with the best intentions. No doubt the beast would have devoured us if Jack came with us. You made a wise decision, however, how do you suppose Jack will react when you meet him again?"

"I don't know, Mr. Gibb's, I can only hope he won't cut my throat out."

"How do you suppose William will react?" Gibb's added, "Same goes for that I suppose?"

Elizabeth ended her discussion on the matter at that moment, leaving Gibb's last question unanswered. How would Will react when he learn that Elizabeth does not know how she really feels anymore. In some ways she began regretting to go and save him knowing that the circumstances to her actions would have to be revealed and taken care of.

Once everything was in order to set sail everyone began pitching in to get the ship off the shore, taking a lot of strength from the crew. The words on the side of the ship '_monte espania'_ gave the impression it was a Spanish ship. Some empty chests below also gave the idea that it was full of galleons and that Tia and her tribe members had claimed the gold first.

Once out at sea, the talk of the crew was that they would port at Tortuga and leave at morning the following day for the triangle.

"Where exactly are we looking in the triangle, sir?" Gibb's asked Barbossa as he approached the helm.

"The center, where the ravenous waters claim their victims." He replied, looking out at the sea with a smirk, "Not to change the subject or anything, but are you sure Jack will give up the _Black Pearl_ so easily, even though he's to be rescued in exchange for it?"

"No, but I do know you'll have a whole crew forcing him to give it up." Gibb's replied, nodding in order to show his seriousness.

Elizabeth, at this point, had made a clear point to stay away from William on their way to Tortuga. She still hadn't been able to decide any conclusion to her feelings and if her thoughts were correct in believing the compass when it pointed to Jack as being what she wanted most. It would have to be later that her decision be made and it hurt her that within that time she would have to hurt Will.

Many people aboard the ship saw this space between the two of them and whenever they asked Will would receive the answer she was ill and asked for no company. Although, they didn't dare as Elizabeth who always looked disgruntled or frustrated.

The ship's voyage lasted half the day and by nightfall they arrived at Tortuga to re-supply and gather any information on the location of Davy Jones, who was still on the move in the ocean. Some of the pirates in the tavern gave the heading that they _Flying Dutchman _was headed for Port Royale, astonishing both William and Elizabeth, for they had no idea it was Norrington who had stolen Davy Jone's heart.

"Does Davy Jone's believe Jack is dead?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa, who seemingly she believed might have a decent answer.

"Someone stolen his heart, I'm sure he suspects Jack. Where else to look but Port Royale where you and Mr. Turner originate. Although, if it was Jack who had it Jack wouldn't be in the situation he's in now. So, this leaves us a question of who has Davy Jone's heart." he replied, cocking his head sideways in a curious manner.

Elizabeth quickly looked at William who was looking back at Elizabeth. They both had remembered who else had been on the island when they located the chest, Norrington.

"You can't be serious…Norrington is still alive with the heart of Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked aloud freely, "Could it get any better than this?"

"Must mean he's at Port Royale than, aye?" Gibb's asked, "I mean if Davy Jone's is headed there?"

"That's a good assumption. There is nothing we can do at this moment though; we'll have to wait until after we obtain Jack." Barbossa replied nodding.


	2. Chapter 2 Tortuga

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies, or anything else relating to Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm wanting to continue as quickly as possible. Please review, the more you review the quicker I'll go in writing this fanfiction.

Ch. 2 Tortuga

At the port of Tortuga, the air was breezy and the sun was setting on the horizon. Elizabeth found this a good time to make a break for the tavern. She wanted a little 'away' time from the prying eyes of the crew and those of her fiancée, William.

While she quickly snuck off the ship she noticed they had already started to re-supply and gather more goods which would buy her time before being noticed missing.

At the tavern, after avoiding some drunk men, she got herself some rum to drink with what few galleons she had. She sat down at a table, looking down at the drink she had told Jack turned men into violent creatures, and took a swig. Not before too long she noticed two women walk in and spread themselves all over the tavern to every man willing to pay. One was tall, blond and very skinny while the other was short, brunette, and plump. It seemed they didn't have any luck as they sat down at a nearby table after obtaining drinks from the bar.

"It's too bad that one, Jack Sparrow's not in town." One of the women said to the other.

"Yeah, he paid a pretty penny for some female company every time." The other mentioned.

Elizabeth's ears shot in their direction and after hearing their words made her finally break loose of all she was holding in, mannerly, although the drink played a part. The two women noticed her outbreak of tears and went over to join her, as they rarely cared of others.

"You alright, need another drink deary?" The one asked politely.

"Haven't had any luck with the men here too, aye?" The other asked looking down at the boyish clothes she was wearing, "You won't get many in those clothes. Come with us."

The two women took Elizabeth to a cheap tailor shop down the road.

"On this rare occasion we'll help you out because you seem troubled." The tall woman said, motioning for Elizabeth to stand on the stool.

At this point she had drank the whole bottle of rum and was incapable of really knowing what was happening. She had realized that the two women had mistaken her for a prostitute and taken her down the road to change clothes but she did not really care for she was drunk and tired and not up to explain her situation.

After being fitted and dressed differently they set Elizabeth out into the street. The outfit they had adorned her with was not revealing or anything of the sort. She recalled one of the women saying she was already pretty enough to earn her men by looks, not cleavage. The dress was dark red, somewhat resembling the one Barbossa had made her wear once before.

As she was beginning to wise up and remember what was going on she started back towards the ship, realizing she had been out all night and that daybreak was almost there. The memories of everything started to flow back even harder as a headache struck her with them. _How can I face Jack after everything that I've done…Will dear William, my future husband, forgive my treachery if it is him that I choose?..._

Turning the corner, she noticed the ship moving closer with every step. William was the first to see her coming down the dock, he had been searching all night for her. He noticed that she was not walking straight and her appearance was different than before.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted, hurrying toward her and scooping her up in his arms, "I've been worried."

"Will, I…I…am sorry to have worried you. I was out taking a walk, getting new clothes, and preparing myself to meet Jack once again," she cringed at Jack's name as she remembered her reasons for leaving the ship in the first place.

"Elizabeth, are you melancholy, over Jack?" William asked, seeing Elizabeth's eyes meet his for the first time since the connection on the island.

"If I was to say yes, what would you say?" she asked back, looking deeper into her eyes than ever before, "What if I was to say that I felt so bad about my actions that I would give myself up to Davy Jone's to bring Jack back?"

William turned away, hurt, but understanding in certain ways, "Then instead of saying anything, I would ask where your loyalties lie"

"I love you William and I want to marry you." She replied, unsure yet if she would.

"Then that's good enough of an answer for me." William leans down and kisses Elizabeth, this time sparking the relationship between the both of them once again as Elizabeth complies with the kiss.

A smile emerges from her face, one that William had not been seen in a very long time, "I would ask you if you like my new attire, but it seems with such passionate gestures that you would say it would be better off and not on."

William smirked as he led Elizabeth back aboard the ship as they were getting ready to make sails again.

_What am I kidding? _Elizabeth thought _Why would I be marrying William if I did not love him. Why would I have said yes? The right path has been in front of me all along. It seems a sin to have wavered away from him in such thoughts of Jack Sparrow…_ Elizabeth looks out at the sea as they leave the port, her hand slipped, intertwined with Williams as the sun rises up into the sky.

"It will be quite hard to fight in such clothing you know." William whispered down in Elizabeth's ear.

"It brings back memories to wear such attire in your presence. I feel if I can just wear it a little longer, the sooner we'll be married." She replied smiling.

"Ah, yes, well I was being serious." William laughed.

"There is more clothing below, don't worry." She retorted, giggling.

It had seemed as though everything was back to normal, but would Elizabeth stay strong with William or would her feelings once again waver? Will they reach Port Royale in time to face Davy Jones after saving Jack?

At the helm of the ship stood Captain Barbossa, looking down at a compass he had traded for on Tortuga, "We're on the correct heading now."

Mr. Gibb's joined Barbossa at the helm and helped to stir the ship as they talked about the troubles that lie ahead.

Elizabeth had changed clothes in the cabin below before joining William and the rest of the crew in the hull, drinking some rum and having a small gathering in Captain Jack Sparrow's honor.

As the night began to creep on them so did the water as it became rougher with every passing moment. The crew was called up quickly by Captain Barbossa who had them all at their stations in order to watch for deadly waves ahead.

They had barely missed being tipped over as Captain Barbossa had taken the helm from Gibb's and ferociously barred it to the right as a wave crashed down on them at the left.

Elizabeth had ignored William's words of staying put and poked her head out of the cabin, to see if there was anything she could do to help. Luckily she had been curious for one of the sails had broken loose and she grabbed the rope before it had become unreachable.

William noticed her struggling against the wind calling his name. He joined her quickly grabbing the rope from her as it was slipping through her delicate fingers.

"Get below, its not safe here!" he yelled over the wind and water that was engulfing them.

"I'll do everything that I can to help." She responded, once again ignoring William. She realized she would have to re-tie the rope to the mainmast to save the sail, "Do you trust me?" she looked at Will intently.

"Of course." He said, helping to hoist her up the mast while holding onto the rope that was wrestling him in the wind.

She climbed up the mainmast a bit and thought to herself she could make a break for the rope but just as she was a large wave came crashing on the ship. Elizabeth was shoved right into the pole by the water as the wave hit her. She held on with everything she had, grabbing hold of the rope and tying it quickly before she was to slip. "I've got it tied!" she yelled down to Will who started to hasten up the mast to get her.

Before Elizabeth had a chance to make her way back down she slipped off the pole and the ship tilted causing her to miss the broadside of the ship, crashing down into the water hard. William hurriedly went to the ship's side, "Man overboard! Man overboard!"

Before William could jump in the water after her Gibbs had come down and pulled him back away from the ship's side, "Don't be a fool you'll drown in the water!"

As Elizabeth resurfaced she could see the ship drifting away in the distance, trying desperately to keep herself afloat in the harsh water, rough wind, and now dueling rain that had joined the weather conditions. Suddenly she felt something grab her foot and start whirling her around in circles; she was being pulled into a whirlpool. Next thing she knew she was being pulled under, unable to keep herself above the water.


	3. Chapter 3 The Kraken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies, or anything else relating to Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: I know I did seem like I was going pretty fast on the dialogue in the beginning. Some of it was "if-fy". I also haven't been writing a lot so this is basically my coming-out-of-hiding story, lol. I'm glad you enjoy the general plot though; I'm very pleased to find people who appreciate what I'm writing. I like to stay within how the characters are and their personalities intact. If I happen to waver off these please don't hesitate to let me know through review, thank you 

Ch. 3 The Kraken

"What are we going to do; she can't be lost at sea!" William angrily spurted out in frustration.

"Stop you're bellyaching boy!" Barbossa bellowed, moving over toward William, "She'll be fine in these waters. We'll be joining her soon I'm sure."

'What are you talking about Barbossa?" Will eagerly wanted to hear more, anything to save Elizabeth.

"We're almost near the center of the blasted triangle and our ship will follow the same path as your bonnie lass." Captain Barbossa replied, turning around and to relieve Gibbs once again from the helm.

Something startles Elizabeth out of her unconscious state as she feels air entering her lungs forcefully and something warm and inviting around her mouth. Her eyes begin to open but the image is blurred from the salt water around her eyes. She can feel the salt water building up in the back of her throat wanting more than ever to escape. Listening to her impulses she bolts into an upright sitting position, keeling over only to let the sea water seep from her mouth. She wipes her face with her wet sleeve to get rid of the blurred image. She believes she hears a voice but can barely make it out due to the water build up in her ears; she shakes her head to cast some of the water away and is now able to see a familiar figure in front of her.

"Jack Sparrow…" she manages to say, trying to hold herself up.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He corrects her, taking her head in his lap, "Are you alright love?"

Realizing that is was truly him and not a dream she speedily took him up in a hug, to her it had felt like she hadn't seen him in years.

"I've only been gone a few days…but who's complaining?" Jack said, hugging back and smirking.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked, letting loose from the hug and looking around at their surroundings. All of a sudden a rush of air came in through a large hole in the wall and both Elizabeth and Jack were flung up against the other end as the wind stopped.

"Don't tell me we're.." Elizabeth started.

"…inside the Kraken." Jack finished his shifty eyes going over to Elizabeth, "And who's fault is that?"

Elizabeth turned away, "I did it with the best intentions.." she turns back around, "But now we're here to save you!"

Jack looked around, "I didn't know there was more than one of you. If you have some rum I believe I'll be able to meet them all."

The humor Jack was trying to get at was making Elizabeth uneasy, "Will and your crew are up on the seas looking for you."

"Doesn't help us much while we're on the bottom of the ocean…I…" Jack paused, contemplating everything she had just said, "Who's leading them?"

Elizabeth stood up and brushed herself, avoiding Jack's eyes, "Captain Barbossa."

The confused look on Jack's face was priceless at this point, "How…"

"Voodoo and your friend, Tia Dalma was involved in bringing him back. Although I believe you should be aware that we've exchanged the _Black Pearl_ for his services." She replied, still avoiding his eyes.

"The Black Pearl is not seaworthy anymore, not even if it was somehow brought back above the sea. Only Davy Jones can restore the _Black Pearl_ and since my demise I doubt he will ever bring it back unless he's got a good deal." Jack said, also getting up and brushing himself off, he stepped over a few planks of wood that had come in with the wind, as he got up. "I sure do hope we get out of here soon though.."

Elizabeth turned towards Jack, now looking into his eyes, "Why?"

"I would prefer not to be here when this monster digests his food…" He shakes his head in a negative manner.

Elizabeth's worries start to arise as the time goes by as she starts to worry if they will survive, Jack notices this and decides to change the silent surroundings, "Are you still set you marry the one, Will Turner?"

He had caught her off guard, exactly what he had planned, making her turn quickly in his direction and to his attention, "It would be awfully difficult to say 'I do' now wont it?" he added.

Elizabeth realized that he was referring to the kiss she'd given him before sending him off to the sea, "I am still set to marry William as originally planned."

"Than I guess the question I am supposed to ask is, do you still love him?"

Her eyes met Jack's even deeper than before and she began to feel as though she wasn't sure what she wanted and instead of answering she sat speechless and unable to respond as she did with Will.

Jack noticed her silence and grinned, "Then there is something there.."

She could neither lie nor say 'its true' to his remark for she wasn't sure herself, but she remained quiet until he once again broke the silence.

"What if I got the urge to tell the whole crew what an intriguing kisser you are? Or, that your tongue quickly locked with mine within that time?" Jack asked, moving closer to Elizabeth and sliding his arm around her in a spider-like way.

"Nobody has to know…" Elizabeth's mind raced for a solution to Jack's spiteful words, "Or I'll tell the whole crew you were going to abandon them to return to the island we found the chest and hide like a coward."

Jack's eyes narrowed at hers, "You wouldn't…" he said, keeping his eyes staring at hers.  
"I would." She replied grinning at her accomplishment of shutting him up.

Even though he was threatened by her if he told his shipmates what happened, he stayed by her side as they waited for some form of rescue, which was very much unlike Jack _to wait for rescue. _

"We're here." Captain Barbossa announced, "Get ready to join your fiancée at the bottom of the ocean…in the Kraken's lair" he said, looking at William with narrow eyes.

After a few moments of silence the ship began to move all on its own in a circular fashion until it created a whirlpool and the ship was slowly pulled under.

"We have to get out of the suction!" Gibb's announced, "Or we'll get drown!"

"No, we're staying here!" Barbossa retorted angrily,

"What's in your head Captain?" a crewmate asked, grabbing hold of something in order to stay onboard the twisting ship.

"You'll see!"

Out of the blue they all suddenly realized the whirlpool had dissipated and they were in an airtight cave underwater.

"This is the Kraken's lair." Barbossa pronounced, walking to the bow of the ship, pointing into the darkness of the cave, "That is where we're headed."


	4. Chapter 4 Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies, or anything else relating to Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: I am very happy with all the reviews I've been given. I absolutely enjoy reading every comment, even the constructive ones for criticism. Thank you everyone for enjoying my story. Believe me, there will be much more where this comes from.

Ch. 4 Treasures of the Triangle

"We're going in there?" a crewman asked, already expecting a positive answer.

William quickly descended the ship with a few crewmen while a few stayed aboard to watch the ship.

"How long do you suppose it will take to find the beast in this cave Barbossa?" Will asked, making sure the crewman did not overhear the conversation.

"I suppose not long before it finds us." He retorted, without looking at Will.

Back inside the beast Jack sat trying to conjure up some miraculous escape to save both he and Elizabeth from their fate. He listened to the Kraken's breathing and suddenly waoke up Elizabeth who had been slumbering nearby.

"The beast is sleeping…" he whispered to her.

"So was I." she replied, sitting up.

He smirked at her, "I've got an idea….get up!" he said shooing her up, "Start tickling the sides of its stomach, when he wakes up and yawns a ton of water will enter, we'll flood out on the water current as it exits."

Un-amused, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"Those who are serious act serious unless they are not serious when there is nothing serious to discuss."

After shaking the confusion off, Elizabeth decided just to follow Jack's plans and started tickling the inner sides of the beast's stomach and just as Jack had foretold, the creature had awoken, yawning, and water began rushing in.

Elizabeth edged her way towards the entrance of the stomach, looking for Jack in the water.

He, however, has located her first and grabbed hold of her hand to keep from separating.

A few seconds waiting in the water turned into minutes as they watched for the entrance to open. As soon as it opened both of them braced themselves as they were flung up the Kraken's throat and out the mouth, narrowly missing the creature's sharp teeth, or so Jack thought.

Elizabeth's leg was grazed making it very hard for her to maneuver without feeling sharp sears of pain. At this point though her leg was of little worry to Jack who figured getting out of the creature's path was of more importance as he started pulling Elizabeth away from the beast and into a tight crevice in the cave wall.

Once he realized the hiding location would buy some time, he turned to Elizabeth, looking wide-eyed at her wound. Although it could have been worse it was still painful and her face mirrored the pain, however, Jack thought it important to find out if it was just his imagination.

"Does it hurt love?" he nonchalantly asked, bending down to check it out, poking it lightly.

"Yes it bloody hurts!" she replied angrily as the pain from his prodding shot through her leg.

"Aye, well….had to make sure." Jack nodded in her direction to show he understood.

However, apparently, they were not as safe as they thought in Jack's hiding place as a tentacle from beast slithered in and knocked Jack off his feet.

He hit the ground hard as the tentacle wrapped itself firmly around Jack's legs and started pulling him backward, but not before Elizabeth reacted by grabbing both Jack's wrists. She had braced herself between the crevice walls with her legs, holding tightly onto Jack.

"I take back everything I ever said about you." Jack mentioned, ignoring the fact it was an awkward moment to say anything.

Not far from them was William, Captain Barbossa, and some of the crewmen. William had been the first to hear the creature moaning, like it had when attacking ships.

"It's nearby." He stated, stopping the crew in their tracks, "we need to give it an element of surprise."

With what little weapons they possessed, Captain Barbossa, suggested an attack from behind this would keep them safe from the jaws of the creature longer than a frontal attack.

Once everyone agreed, they rounded a corner; staying close to the walls they caught their first glimpse of the Kraken since the_ Black Pearl _was taken underwater.

"What's it after?" Gibbs whispered to William.

A closer look at the place the Kraken was attacking gave Will an idea of what the creature was after.

Elizabeth was the first to notice the others, seeing past Jack only for a moment. She suddenly had an idea that she knew would work being that she and Jack were no longer alone. Without saying anything Elizabeth winked at Jack who grew confused as the next thing he realized was that she had let go and just like a sling he shot the opposite direction right into the tentacles with a jolt.

"Oh bugger…" he managed to say as the tentacles started to pull him back into the Kraken's mouth. His fingers brushed the rock as he tried to find something to anchor on, but was unable to find anything attached to the ground. He suddenly found a use for the loose rocks he was passing; he picked them up and threw them at the creature.

"Jack!" William yelled running up to Jack as tentacles were now attacking him, he fended them off with his cutlass sword.

"Aye, come to join me?" Jack asked comically.

Ignoring Jack, William turned to the crew who was now stationed behind the monster, "Now!" he bellowed.

The crew than attacked the back of the Kraken causing him to drop Jack and stop assaulting Will.

While the Kraken's tentacle's went to fend off the crewman, Jack looked at Will, who extended his hand, and smirked, "Pirate…" he said, grabbing what Will was giving him, a glass hand grenade filled with pistol balls that would explode on impact and a piece of flint.

"You think I can make this shot?" Jack asked, looking directly at the mouth of the creature.

Will studies the entrance to the Kraken's mouth, "Sure, not a far distance and you know you're fair game."

"Aye." Jack responded simply, lighting the wick of the hand grenade and throwing a direct hit right into the creature's mouth.

"Get down everyone!" Will yelled as he and jack hit the ground. The next moment a large explosion occurred from inside the creature as the tiny pistol balls had blasted through the skin of the Kraken, causing disgusting pieces of flesh to fly in all directions.

Elizabeth, who was still inside the crevice, poked her head out at the wrong time and received a hit from a very large piece of flesh and ghastly bodily fluids.

At this point Jack and William had both noticed her and what had just happened.

"Elizabeth…" Will said, hurrying over to her aid, "Are you alright?"

The piece of flesh fell off her face as she turned to Will, "This is revolting…"

"So is this…" Jack said, watching as Captain Barbossa waltzed up to his grinning.

"Where is the Pearl?" he asked, wasting no time.

"The crushing black oblivion I'm sure…would you like me to wrap it up for you?" Jack asked, humorously.

"Don't' be playing games with me Jack; I know everything sucked into the Triangle ends up lost here." Barbossa said, putting his sword to Jack's neck.

"We only just escaped from the giant squid, how the bloody hell am I suppose to know?" Jack asked extending his arms apart in a frustrated manner.

"We'll be finding it Jack or I'll hand you over to Davy Jones with pleasure." He shot back, bring the sword closer.

"Than let's start looking!" Elizabeth shouted over the scene making a point to get between them. Both Barbossa and Jack turned their heads away at the awful smell emitting from her.

"I'm sorry I do not smell like roses." She replied to their scrunched up noses.

During their search for the Black Pearl they came across a lot of other shipwrecks at which many of the crew was curious to search for doubloons, but Barbossa did not give them the pleasure until they found his ship.

As they continued walking along Elizabeth spotted a waterfall mostly likely made from the water of the ocean dripping into the cavern. Slipping away from the group she figured she would get the revolting fluids out of her hair and her clothes.

As she approached the waterfall's crystal clear pool she knelt down and scooped up its water, splashing it upon her face, standing up, and walking along some stones leading to the waterfall itself she let the water hit her for a few moments, making sure to keep the group in her view. A tiny sparkle caught her eye as she realized her necklace, the one Tia Dalma had given her, was glowing a fluorescent blue.

After a few moments of gawking at it she remembered that she had only planned to make a short pit stop, but before she could leave the waterfall, the stone she had been standing on tilted back, causing her to fall through the wall of water. What she saw caused her to lose her breath almost instantly.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked, turning around after realizing her presence was missing as Will had done the same.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked everyone, although no one spoke up.

"Got herself lost, I suppose." Captain Barbossa said emotionlessly, "Certainly not my problem…" he narrowed in closer to Will, "However, you leave to find her and I'll be your problem."

Will stared into Barbossa's eyes intently, but before any swords could be drawn Jack scooted in-between them, "Barbossa…I believe you're after a ship aye? Why waste your talents on this…" Jack looks at Will and back to Barbossa, "Unic...when there are far better things to feast your eyes on. Send him to fetch his woman because I have reason to believe they will not abandon us, savvy?"

"Credible enough?" Barbossa leaned in to Jack to read his eyes.

"Aye..." Jack nods, "Credible." He replied, directly implying Elizabeth's feelings for him that he was sure Barbossa had to be aware of.

"Alright, "Barbossa stated turning to Will, "Go find her and return to us. We'll be keeping this heading unless otherwise, where if that be the case, we'll leave clues to direct you."

William quickly nodded, hurrying off to find Elizabeth.


End file.
